


It’s in his Kiss

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [213]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teen Derek, Teen Romance, Teen Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/16/19: “draw, pluck, red”I didn't provide a setting, so just imagine they drove to some motel outside Beacon Hills to do the deed.I took the title from an old song with the very same title (though I now know its official title is "The Shoop Shoop Song.")





	It’s in his Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/16/19: “draw, pluck, red”
> 
> I didn't provide a setting, so just imagine they drove to some motel outside Beacon Hills to do the deed.
> 
> I took the title from an old song with the very same title (though I now know its official title is "The Shoop Shoop Song.")

Stiles drew back the blanket, revealing Derek’s wide-eyed face.

”As one former virgin to another, that was awesome!” Stiles declared. “Was it not?”

Cheeks now red, “How can we tell?” Derek asked.

“You know what they say. What we lack in experience we make up for in enthusiasm!”

“No one says that.”

“ _I_ just did!”

Derek’s little smile made Stiles’s heart flip-flop. Funny how, after what they’d just done in bed, he had to pluck up every bit of courage he possessed to lean over and press his lips to Derek’s.

Then he sat back, blushing too, and in love.


End file.
